1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for inputting a list of the shape of a work in an interactive operating apparatus of an NC machine tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An interactive graphic inputting device is conventionally known which interactively transforms inputted graphic data representing the shape of a work into the information which is required to machine the work by an NC machine tool. In inputting such graphic, the elements of the shape and the dimensions of the work are simultaneously input by keying in the order of the machining steps.
However, the above-described conventional graphic inputting device is inconvenient in that it requires a considerably long time for setting the machining procedures and in that when changing the shape of a work during machining, it is necessary to input new data from the beginning.